


立秋

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	立秋

一九七四年的夏天，是范丞丞人生中最漫长的一个夏天。

（一）

范丞丞坐在解放牌卡车的车斗里，汗水从每一个毛孔渗出来，在脸上汇流成河，滴落到脚边的铁板上，嗤地一声腾起一道细小的白烟。

他的背贴着卡车的边缘围栏，像被炙烤的肉，又红又痛。

可范丞丞并没有感受到痛，他在专心地疑惑。

他从北京疑惑了一路，一直到这南方的小村落，他仍然疑惑。

他记得被推倒在高台上的时候，面前臂章鲜红的小孩，比他教过的学生还年轻，指着他的鼻子喊：“牛鬼蛇神！”

于是他被定了性，和另一些牛鬼蛇神被塞上卡车，驶向未知的前路。

他疑惑的就是这四个字：牛鬼蛇神。

他知道什么叫“牛鬼”，《五句辛经》里面说：“狱卒名阿傍，牛头人手，两脚牛蹄，力壮排山。”

他知道什么叫“蛇神”，那是佛教天龙八部之一的大蟒神摩睺罗迦。

他也知道什么叫“牛鬼蛇神”，杜牧评价李贺的诗：“鲸呿鳌掷，牛鬼蛇神，不足为其虚荒诞幻也”。

但他不知道，自己怎么就成了“牛鬼蛇神”。

他在中学教书，某一天他看见墙报栏上贴了张纸，上书六个大字“造反精神万岁！”他从那张纸前走过，只觉得那纸上的字写得太难看了些。

那时他总昂着头，精致的五官上铺陈着与生俱来的骄矜。

他有理由骄矜。他是天之骄子，父亲是大学校长，母亲是钢琴家，他自己曾留英留美，是那个时代最耀眼的人才。

所以他习惯于昂头。被戴上纸帽子游街时，他仍昂着头。被一脚踹在膝盖上，不得不跪在高台的瓦片上时，他仍昂着头。

范丞丞原本是有把握的，他一生问心无愧，不怕与人对质。如果批斗只是与几个正在上小学的革命小将辩论，他怕什么呢？可是他被推到那高高的水泥台上才发现，他想说，却没人听。等到他终于领悟了这一点，那辆解放牌卡车已经晃晃悠悠地停在了村口。

他的前路到了。

（二）

范丞丞被下放到这个离江南不远的小村庄进行劳动改造。这个江南，既没有千里莺啼，也没有楼台烟雨，只有火热的改造，火热的田埂，火热的日头。

肾上腺素淹没一切的夏天。

每一天对范丞丞来说都是重复昨天，在田间的劳作机械又疲惫。他不能松懈，不能偷懒，甚至不能求死。北方还有他的家人。

于是只能——

锄禾日当午，汗滴禾下土。

一日复一日，锄禾日当午。

只有傍晚时分，范丞丞有半个小时的休息时间，他常拿一顶草帽遮脸，寻一处树荫，度过这半小时的休憩。

不过今日有人连这半小时都不让他自在。

一个石子掷到他的草帽上，范丞丞从半梦半醒中惊醒，只见对面大树下几个少年嘻嘻哈哈地幸灾乐祸。

领头的那个又捡起一块石头来了。范丞丞叹了口气，惹不起他躲得起。曾经那样骄傲的人，如今在几个顽童面前忍气吞声，不是不恼火的。

见范丞丞站起来走开，领头的少年反而不依不饶了，拿着石头的手向后一拉，做个预备姿势，他要掷个远的了。

石子还未投出，兜头盖脸一滩粪肥从树顶浇下来，几人被淋了个湿漉漉臭烘烘，又不敢仰头大骂，毕竟不知茂盛树叶后到底藏着几盆粪肥，只得作鸟兽散了。

待人走远后，从树杈上溜下来另一个少年，与刚才几个迥然不同，五官精致眉眼俊美，黑眼珠跟玻璃珠似的澄澈透亮，一身破衫盖不住天生一股子灵气，手上随意玩着一截放牛的鞭子，望定范丞丞笑靥如花。

范丞丞来了兴趣，“你叫什么名字？”

“黄明昊。”

“是哪两个字？”

那孩子捡了根小树杈，一笔一划地在地上写了两个字，歪歪扭扭的，但很好辨认。

“大明终始的明，敬顺昊天的昊。”

“大明终始”出自《易经》，“敬顺昊天”出自《史记》。

于是范丞丞惊诧了：“你读过书？还会写字？”

“名字是陈老师给我起的！字也是陈老师教我写的！”黄明昊很是得意，指指村口的方向，“村口小学的陈老师。”

“真是个好名字。”范丞丞点头称赞。

“真的吗？从来没人这么说。”黄明昊更兴奋了，他永远渴望来自读书人的认可。

“是个好名字。象征——”范丞丞顿了一下，苦涩地一笑，“象征光明。”

“那你叫啥？”

“范丞丞。”

黄明昊嗤笑了一声：“这名字真不像城里人。我们村里以前有户杀猪的，哥哥叫范大成，弟弟叫范二成。我看他们俩合起来，就是你的名字。”

“不是同一个字。”范丞丞板起脸来，“紫微垣西蕃七星，第七星为上丞。东蕃八星，第八星为少丞。”

黄明昊干瞪着眼，听范丞丞讲天书。

范丞丞略带倨傲：“据《宋史·天文志》记载——”

黄明昊挥着手打断了范丞丞的掉书袋：“嗐我知道啦，不就是天上的星星吗？你这个名字也好。”

范丞丞抿紧了嘴唇，心说你一个放牛娃懂什么咬文嚼字的好处？

黄明昊似乎对范丞丞的不屑浑然不觉：“你这个名字起得贴切啊，你的眼睛长得亮，就跟天上的星星似的，配得上这个好名字~”

范丞丞一愣，他的眼睛像星星？曾经那些最好的年岁里，他的眼里是有光的。可受一遭批斗如同剥一层皮，他熬过几遭再揽镜自照，眼珠木木的如同死鱼眼，眸光为何物，他早不知了。

而眼前这个灰头土脸的放牛娃，夸他眸璨若星。

范丞丞怔住了。

看范丞丞不再回应，黄明昊一甩手里的鞭子： “我走啦！他们再欺负你，你就骂回去。他们一向欺软怕硬呢，没骨头的东西！”

黄明昊一蹦一跳地跑远了，范丞丞仍怔立当地。

北天中央，有星星慢慢升上来了。

（三）

晌午日头极烈，范丞丞埋着头蹲在田埂上。脖子后面受烈日烘烤，一片红肿又刺又痛，范丞丞扶着膝盖站起身，脑内一阵晕眩。

“嘿！”

背后传来一声唤。

范丞丞回过头去，前几日那眉清目秀的少年站在他身后，咬着草根儿冲他 盈盈 一笑：“他们说你去过外国。”

“谁说的？”

黄明昊满不在乎地向树荫处一扬下巴，范丞丞便知道是上次那群朝他扔石子的顽童了。

“你跟我说说，外国人长啥样？”

沦落至此，还要陷于无知小儿的口舌议论，范丞丞很是没好气：“两只眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴。”

黄明昊嘟囔了一句：“听说他们都长着金头发蓝眼珠，跟妖怪似的！”

范丞丞憋着一股气，冷脸不理。

黄明昊转转眼珠：“村长说，外国人没一个好东西。八国联军侵略过我们，日本鬼子也侵略过我们，现在美帝国主义亡我之心不死！”

范丞丞皱起了眉，种族敌对可是纳粹那一套，一个少年即将被引入歧途，他不能坐视不理。范丞丞想了想，尽量用黄明昊能听懂的语言给他解释：“战争是邪恶的，侵略者是不对的。但不能说每一个外国人都是坏人。”

范丞丞顿了一下，决定用个黄明昊听过的人举例子：“比如，白求恩也是外国人。”

“姓白的居然是外国人？”黄明昊瞪圆了眼。

“他不姓白，”范丞丞这辈子没有如此艰难的对话，“他姓Bethune，是个加拿大人。”

“你会说外国话！”黄明昊一蹦三尺高。

“是。”范丞丞的耐心快被磨光了，自顾自转身忙于手里的农活。

沉寂一阵，范丞丞以为黄明昊已走开，不料身后突然爆发出一个满怀惊喜的声音： “我明白啦，不能别人说啥我就信啥，我得自己想他是不是好人。”

小小年纪略一点拨就有如此心得，孺子可教。范丞丞正要褒奖，黄明昊笑嘻嘻地说：“他们说你冷冰冰的特凶，一股子城里人的臭架子。但我觉得你是个好人。”

范丞丞一挑眉，故意板起了脸：“我对你不凶吗？”

“不凶~”黄明昊做了个鬼脸，“你看着是只大老虎，其实就是只小花猫。不仅不凶，还傻傻的挺可爱~”

小花猫范丞丞愣在了当地，眼睁睁看着咬着草根儿的黄明昊蹦跶出了田埂。这云蒸霞蔚的盛夏，终于有了点人间的生趣。

（四）

农作已是范丞丞没有吃过的苦，到仲夏将末的时候，范丞丞被分配了新的工作—— 拉大车，造砖，建棚，盖房子。

他的养尊处优，全然成了他的负累。砖搬了三日，他那纤长优美、玉葱似的双手便 磨破了好几处皮，血渗出来，渗进他手里的砖。呵，他骄傲的身躯，终于与尘土化为一体了。

即使忍着痛咬着牙，手上的伤口还是耽误了他干活的速度。再慢一点，他便要被扣上“劳动改造不积极，认错态度不端正”的帽子了。他脑袋上的帽子太多，再来几顶，就要压断他的脖子了。

范丞丞只好偷偷在家中拿冰凉的井水浸泡，最好泡到麻木，对痛苦毫无知觉，那便好了。

黄明昊闯进来的时候，范丞丞的手正按在搪瓷盆里，两人四目相对，一时都愣住了。

还没等范丞丞质问，黄明昊抢先一步蹿上来，把范丞丞的手拉出来，从怀里拿出一个布包，用一些被捣碎了的草叶敷在泛红的伤处。

那是一些范丞丞叫不上名字的草，一股植物的腥气扑鼻而来，范丞丞下意识地挣扎。

“别乱动！”黄明昊不满地呵斥，钳住范丞丞的手腕。

范丞丞更不满：“这是啥？有没有毒啊你就给我敷？”

“你个书呆子！”黄明昊翻了个白眼，“我虽然不知道它们到底叫啥，但有毒没毒，没人比我更清楚了！”

草药清凉镇痛，见效很快。范丞丞伤处已不觉痛痒，舒适惬意。

范丞丞赞赏地冲黄明昊一笑：“这也是陈老师教你的？”

“这是我自己教我自己的。”黄明昊伸出大拇指，指指自己的鼻子。

“厉害了，自学成才，当代李时珍啊你。”

“嗐，我出生的时候，正巧赶上三年自然灾害，这我都活下来了，我命够硬吧？”黄明昊慢慢吹动范丞丞手上的草药， “我跟你说，命硬的人就有命硬的活法。这些年我家里只剩我一个，我也活得好好的。”

范丞丞轻轻摇头，不以为意。

他是唯物主义坚定拥趸，不信命也不谈命。

黄明昊低着头，看不到范丞丞脸上的神情，专注于范丞丞摊开的手：“你看你这个手相，天生的好命啊，比我的苦命好多了。”

黄明昊扯平范丞丞的手掌，细细端详掌心的纹路。他的眼神像有了生命，看到哪里，范丞丞就哪里一阵舒服的微痒，轻轻暖暖的，抚平伤口的疼。手上的伤，心里的伤，都不再疼。

范丞丞脸颊发烫，生平第一次他险些失了态，忙清了清嗓子，一本正经道：“没有家人的陪伴也没关系。 正如简·爱所说：‘越是孤独，越是没有朋友，越是没有支持，就得越尊重自己。’”

黄明昊听得似懂非懂，认真望着范丞丞的眼，一双清澈无邪的眼睛眨啊眨，心里翻来覆去地感慨： 啧，这姓简的说得对！

被黄明昊这样看着，范丞丞的五内如闯入野马，崩腾过他飘飘荡荡的思绪，心里翻来覆去地感慨： 啧，这姓黄的会下蛊！

（五）

日子晃晃悠悠地过，范丞丞也不再想今夕何夕。黄明昊成了他家的常客，时常偷偷挖一些旁人不识的野菜来给范丞丞尝鲜，甚至下河摸过两尾鲜鱼。范丞丞被滋养着，面色倒红润了不少。

一日黄明昊抱了野菜进门，却看见范丞丞倚在床边捧着脚，足心一片血红。

黄明昊吓得丢了手中的野菜，凑上去看时，原来是被木刺扎破了足心，血液黏在袜子上，凝成一块硬邦邦的 黯红。黄明昊心急如焚，又不敢用力扯下，只能拿热水化开血块，用剪子一点一点挑开粘连的布料，拔去嵌在肉里的刺。

谁料血一化开，又止不住，从血窟窿里哗啦啦地往外涌。黄明昊手忙脚乱，一壁拿凉水冲洗，一壁拿白布压住。范丞丞痛得满头大汗，咬着牙：“ 这些没有用，我需要的是医用酒精，还有盘尼西林！”

“医用酒精是啥？盘尼西林又是啥？”黄明昊手上不停，抬头看他。

范丞丞对上这一双无辜的大眼睛，莫名地烦躁。抬手把桌上的杯碗都扫落在地。

粗糙的陶瓷碎了一地，死灰一样的白，扎眼又难看。还有什么无形的，也一并碎了。

范丞丞浑身抖着，头发因为汗水凝成一绺一绺的。脚底还在流血，他顾不得了，他的眼睛和血一样红。他大吼：“我到底做错了什么？要把我发配到这穷乡僻壤来？我是留过英留过美，但我把知识都贡献给了祖国！只因为我留学的一段经历，就抹杀了我为祖国做的一切贡献！我明明是爱国的，怎么就没人相信呢？”

他这辈子没这么委屈过。

他不是第一天受委屈，但他习惯了藏起来，因为泄露的委屈会成为新的罪证。心里的委屈生根发芽，最终在黄明昊明前破土而出。很奇怪，范丞丞不假思索地相信，黄明昊不会出卖他，这个认识还不到一个夏天的少年，是“自己人”。

可那个少年，会因为被划入了“自己人”的圈子，就忍受这一场莫名的无名火吗？

黄明昊的眼眶蓄着泪，晃晃荡荡地打转，却倔强地不肯掉下来，抬手一抹，奔出了门。

范丞丞的血还在流，还没流空吗？他以为当黄明昊跑出去的那一刻，他的血就流尽了，不然他为何感受不到疼痛？只有空虚，无边的空虚。他在这空虚里睡过去，仿佛回到了北京腐臭的牛棚。

嘶——他痛得猛吸冷气。

他从无梦的睡眠里醒来，看到黄明昊举着酒壶，正仔细冲洗他的伤口。

“烈酒也是酒，您就凑合点儿吧，我们这儿‘穷乡僻壤’的，没什么好东西。”黄明昊把“穷乡僻壤”四个字咬得很重，他在记仇。

范丞丞笑了：“哪来的？”

“偷的~”黄明昊挑衅似的，他以为范丞丞会数落他。可是没有，范丞丞只嘿嘿一笑，看起来有点憨。

黄明昊噘着嘴假装生气，但眼珠仍是灵活生动地转，放出天真浪漫的光芒，跟一汪活泉似的，映得人明亮亮又晃悠悠。

入夜了，屋外的蝉声鼓噪个不停，范丞丞忽然有一种从未有过的悸动 ，像被夏天的暑热点燃了 。

烈酒的味道钻进他的鼻，他不胜酒力，心跳得很快，一拍又一拍，全然错乱了。

范丞丞伸出手去，指尖都在颤抖。

颤抖着，颤抖着，接近黄明昊灵动的那张脸——

抹去了黄明昊额角的一滴汗。

这夏天，再长一点也无妨。

（六）

不知是烈酒，还是送烈酒的人起了神奇的作用。只过了一个礼拜，范丞丞已经能行走如常了。

“我怎么谢你？”黄明昊再来他家时，范丞丞开口问。

“谢我干啥？”

“应该谢的。”范丞丞很认真。

黄明昊托着腮想了想问：“你这儿有书吗？”

书？范丞丞愣住了。他的书被一把火烧成了往日的云烟，联同他对知识的骄傲一起。

他只能叹息：“ 我也想有啊，我也想看书，我都多久没看书了……可是真的没有。”

黄明昊睫毛垂下来，密密的一排，挡住了他的黑眼珠。

范丞丞不忍看他失望，从包袱底部翻出来一块雕花精致的金质怀表： “这个送给你。”

黄明昊接过来，一脸疑惑：“这啥啊？”

“怀表。拿来看时间的。”

“咋看啊？你教教我。”黄明昊来了兴致，眼睛也亮了。

表盘上，时针、分针、秒针齐齐定格，仿佛时间亘古凝定。范丞丞有些窘迫。

“我不小心摔坏了，暂时用不了。”他急急补上一句，声音微弱，“可是这 是我妈妈留给我的。 ”

“谢啦。我会好好留着的。”黄明昊听到那句底气不足的话，笑得别样灿烂，出门的时候还忍不住哼起了小调。

其实那表是被踏坏的。在范丞丞的某次游街途中，它从口袋滑落。范丞丞怕表被踩坏，更怕被人发现这块表，硬生生伸手去护，结果是自己的手被踩得鲜血淋漓。

范丞丞举起右手，看手背上那个小疤，紧致皮肤上一处突兀的凸起，从血管蔓延至指节，把血与骨相连。

他突然回想起两人初见时，两人为自己的名字说文解字，那时他没有告诉黄明昊，“丞”是“拯”的古字，本意即为拯救。

范丞丞觉得，自己也快被拯救了。

（七）

对黄明昊来说，这怀表就是一块铁疙瘩，不能吃不能喝，放在手里嫌掂手，揣进口袋嫌累赘。

黄明昊一边嫌弃着，一边把它藏在自己唯一的一床破被子里面。

晚上睡觉的时候被硌醒好几回，黄明昊就打一下那块铁疙瘩，骂一句范丞丞，再把铁疙瘩抱在怀里接着睡。

可是黄明昊还有不满意处。

范丞丞告诉他，这块铁疙瘩是用来看时间的。但是坏掉的铁疙瘩便失去了看时间的意义，不是一块合格的铁疙瘩了。

黄明昊想起来了，他的陈老师会修表。

陈老师已年过半百，却不怎样显老。除了眼角几道细纹，与壮年人无异。那几道细纹，可能还是因为他总是对学生和蔼地笑才挤出来的。

陈老师拿着螺丝刀拧开小怀表时，黄明昊眨巴着大眼睛凑上前：“陈老师，您能借给我一本书吗？最好是外国书。”

陈老师踌躇了片刻，他有他的秘密，他也曾留过洋。那些曾经光辉的日子，早留在伦敦连绵不停的阴雨里，被泰晤士河冲得无处可觅了。

最终还是叹了口气，他光辉的过去也想有人分享。

“有一本《简·爱》，不过是英文原版的，你怎么看得懂？”

“是那个姓简的！”黄明昊乐得眼睛眯成线，“原版的更好！我看不懂没事儿，那人看得懂就行啦！”

“行啦，过几天我给你找找。”陈老师放下螺丝刀，捧起小怀表，“你的表修好啦，这可是块好表，你好好保管。”

黄明昊欢天喜地接过来，满眼恋栈。时间一格一格地走，夏天终会过去，但他希望那个人不会走。

（八）

夏日的天气变得迅猛。黄明昊《简·爱》还没借来，文化大革命的风先吹进了村。

村口的白墙用油漆刷上了标语——

“千万不能忘记阶级斗争！”

“在大风大浪中前进！”

小村庄历代务农人人种地耕田，没有阶级。

小村庄只有一条半人高的小河，没有风浪。

没有阶级，创造阶级也要斗争。

没有风浪，创造风浪也要前进。

没有地主，没有富农，没有走资派。只能揪一个 臭老九—— 读书识字的陈老师，妥妥的知识分子，妥妥的黑九类。

对陈老师的批斗很快展开。形式仍是一样的，先是抄家、审问，家属去扫街，然后避无可避的，迎来了批斗大会。

村口挂上了大喇叭，轰天动地的响亮：“革命不是请客吃饭，不是作文章，不是绘画绣花……”

村民们从家里、从农田涌向村口临时搭起的高台。

范丞丞远远瞄一眼高台上站着的人，尚未辨清五官，先看见袖子上一截红色，这打扮 熟悉得令他窒息。

人群起伏，露出一张眉清目秀的面容，正紧紧皱着眉，一闪而逝。

范丞丞朝那张脸挤过去，最终找到了它的主人。

“快走！”范丞丞铁青着脸拉住黄明昊的袖子，头也不回地往外挤。

“我不走！”黄明昊倔上了，“那是陈老师！他们在批斗陈老师！”

顺着黄明昊手指的方向，范丞丞看到高台上跪着的人，一夜白头的陈老师。身边站着的红卫兵赫然是曾经在树下朝他掷石子的顽童。

“他叫任建。”黄明昊语声轻蔑。

任建的中气十足，拉过另一个稚嫩却凶狠的孩子： “胡跃进，是你揭发的这个人，你来说说姓陈的犯下的罪行，暴露他丑恶的嘴脸！”

“他教我们背孔子的《论语》！”胡跃进拉长声调，夸张地模仿陈老师的摇头晃脑，“‘吾日三省吾身，与朋友交而不忠乎？ 为人谋而不信乎？’”

“蠢货，”黄明昊吐出咬在嘴里的草杆儿，“背错了！”

没人在意有没有背错，或者说，根本没人知道有没有背错。

什么忠不忠，什么信不信，关键的是——这句是《论语》！《论语》是孔子！陈老师竟然教学生孔子的话！

哗——村民兴奋了——陈老师是个十成十的反动学术权威！

“批林批孔！”任建一声喝，义愤填膺地高举手臂。

于是围观的村民也来了精神：“批林批孔！”声势浩大，像几千人一齐宣读审判结果。

任建在 沸腾怒涌的声浪中，扯过来一个形容憔悴的女人。

她脖子上挂着“反黑帮革命家属”的大牌子，拄着一把大扫帚，伛偻着背。胸口一个脚印，嘴角一道深红的血痕。

任建指指陈老师，又指指他的妻，张牙舞爪地：“划清界限！表明立场！”

女人抬起头来，乱发遮掩不住的柔美，以至于五官铺上一层悲伤后，格外楚楚动人。

群情激愤了。这次不再需要任建来振臂一呼，被胸臆中的正义驱动着，村民众口一词地动员：“划清界限！表明立场！”

苦口婆心地，义正言辞地，理直气壮地——

“划清界限！表明立场！划清界限！表明立场！”

女人开口了，望着她二十年的夫，面如死灰地开口，“我和反动毒草划清界限。”

“好！迷途知返！”任建带头鼓掌，台底下站着的跟着鼓掌。都是面目模糊的人，只有手在动。

划清界限的人，摘下了胸口白纸黑字的大牌子。

被划清界限的人，瘫成了一坨半死不活的烂泥。

“陈老师不是毒草！陈老师是好人！”

一个小小的、单薄的身躯纵上了高台，背对着台下汹涌的人潮。

范丞丞惊呆了，他竟不知黄明昊是何时从他身边溜走的。

任建横眉：“你敢质疑组织的决定？！”

黄明昊倔强相对：“我小时候我们全家差点饿死，是陈老师救了我们的命。”

任建振振有词：“管他有没有救过你的命，他现在是臭老九！教学生孔子的臭老九！”

“胡跃进和陈老师有矛盾！谁知道他说的话是真是假？”

黄明昊还是理智的。这种理智让范丞丞似曾相识，无用的理智。

“胡跃进勇于揭发检举！是幡然醒悟的好同志！你还不悔改？还要维护这个臭老九？”

果然无用。

黄明昊却奇异地冷静下来。

“不能别人说啥我就信啥，我得自己想他是不是好人。”

任建愤怒了，一把揪过来那个半死不活的人，指着黄明昊在他的耳边吼：“说！他是不是和你一伙的！坦白从宽，抗拒从严！”

意料之内地，人潮爆发出任建的回声：“坦白从宽，抗拒从严！坦白从宽，抗拒从严！”

范丞丞耳膜被震痛，五内俱焚，却不得动弹。

“我举报！”半死不活的人从地上弹起来，眼睛爬满血丝，像一头濒死的兽，从胸腔里爆发出一声尖叫，撕裂了血肉化在喉头，“黄明昊私藏反革命罪证！”

一瞬的万籁俱寂。范丞丞的脑袋嗡地一声，炸开了。

“黄明昊有一块德国产的怀表！他是帝国主义走狗！资本主义毒瘤！”

不，那不是黄明昊的，那是他的表！范丞丞要喊出来，他要给黄明昊一个清白。

可是当他开口的那一刻，他周遭的声音把他淹没了。

“走狗！毒瘤！”

“走狗！毒瘤！”

“走狗！毒瘤！”

范丞丞从未这样的绝望。

陈老师不放过他，一阵嘶哑的怪笑，像暗夜的枭：“黄明昊曾经找我要一本英国女人写的淫书！”

人们纷纷对这个罪证起了反应，瞳孔扩张了，鼻翼扇动着。

德国的怀表不重要了，英国的书也不重要了。重要的是，黄明昊要一本“淫书”！

内心不见天日的暗角被豁然撕开了一个小缝，长期被压抑、被扭曲的性欲终于找到了出口，于是——

爆裂，迸发，喷涌，横流，蔓延，缠绕，狂舞，澎湃……

周遭窃窃的低语里泛滥着龌龊下流的词句，往范丞丞的耳朵里灌。他恶心得快要吐了。

范丞丞要上台去辩解，他努力挤进面目因兴奋变得通红的人潮，却被新一轮的呐喊滞住了。

“打倒！打倒！打倒！”

范丞丞停下了。

他恍惚了，这里是南方的小村庄？还是遥远的北京城？

不同的人，不同的嘴巴，用不同的口音，说着一样的话——

“打倒！打倒！打倒！”

仿佛从一个轮回逃出又堕入另一个轮回，他在异乡听到来自前世的噩梦。

范丞丞猛然意识到， 他是牛鬼蛇神，无论他说什么，只会把黄明昊拉进更深的深渊。

酷暑时节，他冷得牙齿打战，全身的血液都结了冰。

他只能看着？他只能看着！

陈老师双眼通红，像在酝酿鲜血——

“我们喊毛主席万岁的时候，黄明昊有一次问我，毛主席也是人，怎么能活到一万岁呢？”

滔天的大罪来了。范丞丞无力地闭上眼，手脚发软。

群众哗然——

“他不敬爱伟大领袖毛主席！”

“他咒伟大领袖毛主席短命！”

黄明昊大声争辩着：“我当然敬爱伟大领袖毛主席！毛主席是我们的大恩人！可我没说错啊，他的确也是人啊……”

他的“大声”，落入台下嘈杂的人潮里，像投入大海的针。

台上另一个人，嘴还在一张一合 地在列举罪证 ：“黄明昊不愿改名，他不愿改名叫黄进步！”

黄明昊不再争辩了，他辩无可辩。终于还是到了，莫须有的罪名。

欲加之罪，何患无辞。

他喃喃着，用只有自己听得见的声音：“老师，我的名字是你取的。”

台下如沸水喷涌——

“他不肯进步！”

“不进步就是倒退！”

“倒退就是历史的罪人！”

“罪人！罪人！罪人！”

台上的少年双手颤抖，握紧了拳也掩饰不住的颤抖，望向台下的一个人，嘴型重复着三个字：“我没错！”

台下遥遥相望的那个人，看到一张冷漠高傲的脸和一张清秀灵动的脸合在一起，又分开。

范丞丞看到自己，又看到黄明昊，两个合成一个，又分成两个。

不辨来路，不辨过往，他们最终汇进，同样的命运。

“妈的，死不悔改，气焰嚣张！ 敌人不投降，就叫他灭亡！ ”

一巴掌扇到黄明昊的脸上，然后是一鞭子抽下来，一记窝心脚踹上去，都是以正义之名的暴力。

动手的是人还是人形的物体？

拳打脚踢，混杂着污言秽语，冲击着一个骨架单薄的少年。

日头高悬，炎阳炽烈。青天白日，朗朗乾坤。

“打倒！打倒！打倒！”

台下人群的呼声更高了，如同嗜血的野兽嗅到血腥，恐怖地激动。

范丞丞顾不得那么多了，还争辩什么？范丞丞只想拉住黄明昊的手，带他逃离这吃人的地方。

逃出去，逃出去，哪怕逃出去要做一辈子的哑巴。

“打倒！打倒！打倒！”

范丞丞冲进人浪，他被推搡着，被挤压着，被裹挟着，众多四肢拦着他，众多躯干挡着他。他被囚在人做的监牢，汗水滑腻，气味刺鼻。

烈日如火，炽腾着，熊熊着，烧着地面上摩肩擦踵的躯壳，烧成焦灼的皮肉。

一阵晕眩袭来， 范丞丞头重脚轻，跌进一片黑暗。

（九）

范丞丞醒来已是四天后的拂晓。

四肢百骸像散了架一样的疼，眼皮睁开时一片朦胧，耳边有人声絮絮：“娃儿你可算醒啦，你差点被踩死你晓得不？”

眼前的白雾散尽，是一张熟悉的脸，属于村里一位独居的老妪，木头一样的人，懦弱却善良。

“黄明昊呢？”

“那天批斗完，这孩子心气高，一时想不开，寻来一根麻绳吊死了……”

“尸体呢？”

“埋在村东头的坟场啦。”

他用尽毕生的力气奔跑着。

黎明之前，朝日未升，晨雾袅袅，凄凄迷迷。

范丞丞向东奔跑着，双腿沉重而机械地摆动，跑过田埂，跑过树荫，跑过自己的家门口。

耳畔有笑声隐隐，欢快的、天真的、无忧无虑的、破了音的，真实得仿佛不是幻觉。

肺里灌进过多的空气，每一次呼吸都如刀割。疼得牵连到旁边的心脏，每一次搏动泵出血液，喉头都尝到了血腥的气味，那是他自己的血。

还未流尽的血。

村东头的坟场，范丞丞一眼认出了那个新鼓起来的小土包。

坟像扁扁的馒头，和坟场里的其他坟并没有什么不同。

和大江南北的其他坟并没有什么不同。

坟里那一个美丽的灵魂来世间一遭，只滋养了黄土地。

北边有人在哭。

“陈老师的媳妇一头碰墙上碰死啦！陈老师疯啦！”

“死啦！疯啦！”

……

南边有人在嚷。

“胡跃进私藏封建古董，是封建余孽！必须老实交待罪行！”

“交待！交待！”

……

广袤的田埂尽头，红日从地平线底跳出来。初升的朝阳不刺目，只是纯正的大红，像用泪稀释过的血色。

新的一天开始了。这是那一年的立秋，就这样无声无息地降临了。

范丞丞直视着那一轮红色的大圆，眼中流下无尽的泪。

一九七四年的夏天，是范丞丞人生中最漫长的一个夏天。


End file.
